The Attack Of The Rabid Bubblegum
by Pika girl15
Summary: Hahahah, i put secondry genre Horror! lolol! Oh wait. This story is abotu when Mia's bubblegum...goes nasty.....FINSIHED, 3 chappies
1. Chappy 1

                                    The attack of the Rabid Bubblegum       

(disclaimer: I do not own GS.

Ivan – The attack of the rabid bubblegum?!

PG - *blows bubble* I go the idea from the gum I bought when I went Xmas               shopping.

Ivan – Riteeeeeeeee………

PG - *bubble burst * Whoops……

Ivan - *covered in ABC gum * Ewwwww!

PG – Ahwell. *unrolls more gum* Good thing I bought one of those couple-of-meters rolls.

Ivan – YOU'RE EATING MORE OF THAT STUFF?!?

PG – I need my inspiration for this story ;)

Ivan – Holy crap, I hope im not in this…..

PG – mmmmmmmmmmmm…….strawberry flavour…. )

Chapter 1

"- And so then we'll… Mia, are you listening to me?!" Isaac asked sharply.

Mia looked up suddenly, a half-blown bubblegum bubble at her mouth. Ivan, Garet, Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Isaac and Piers were looking at her; she could feel her cheeks going red. They had been planning a trip to Prox, to visit the Proxians (duhh!). Mia had grown bored, thus had started chewing some bubblegum, and blowing bubbles. No one had noticed her before now.

_Damn you, Isaac!_

"I said, Mia, are you listening to me?" Isaac repeated, a slight bit softer than before.

"Uhhh, yeah," Mia replied quickly. 

The others turned back to the sheet of paper they were planning on, and Jenna shot an incredulous glance at Mia. Seeing that everyone's attention had turned from her, the Mercury adept continued to chew the gum.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmm_……_.strawberry flavour_……

With a sudden loud **POP**, the bubble she had been blowing burst, covering Garet, Sheba, Piers and Jenna in sticky, pink Already Been Chewed gum. Mia froze.

_Ohhhh crap, they're gonna kill me now_……

Mia rushed to the door to try and escape the wrath of Garet and Jenna combined. Two Mars adepts vs a Mercury? Not good odds. Suddenly, at the doorknob, she remembered- the rest of the metre roll! Mia swirled around, only to see a raging Garet grab the rest of the roll, and chuck it out of a nearby window. With a resounding clunk it landed in a rubbish can outside.

_Holy crap!!! Run, Mia, run for your lifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Mia dashed out of the room, Garet, Sheba, Piers and Jenna in hot pursuit. Everyone else was laughing their heads off as the pink forms of the gum-covered adepts flew past them.

_It may be funny for them, but I've got four adepts that wish to **KILL** me!!!! _

Outside, in the rubbish can, the chewing gum was melding with the toxic remains of Garet's last meal…it started to grow…

( PG – fwahahahahah, cliffhanger!!!

Ivan – I still think this story is wacked.

PG - ¬¬ well that's ur opinion. R&R, ppls! )


	2. Chappy 2

                                    The attack of the Rabid Bubblegum       

(disclaimer: I do not own GS.

PG – thanx to my four reviewers! Most of which liked the story!

Ivan – so, that's DarkHunter65, Elc Antion (Waiting for account activation), Goldensun rise, and Levia Bloom!!! 

Pg - yah. Now, onto the actual story!)

Chapter 2

Later that day, after Mia had lost the pink Piers, Sheba, Garet and Jenna in the cave under the tombstones where a dog usually sat (in case u haven't guessed, we're in Vault here), she crept round to the bin where Garet had thrown her gum. The bin stank like hell, but Mia was prepared to endure it to rescue her precious bubblegum. Bubblegum was rare thing in Vault, and she didn't want to waste any. Mia tiptoed precariously, not making a sound, not wanting to be found rummaging through a trash can. She gently leant into the bin, and peered at the top surface of rubbish. Not a flash of pink bubblegum packets in sight. Mia gingerly (no, not as in ginger haired ppl) lifted the top few items off. Still no sign…

_This isn't good. _

More frantically now, Mia delved into the bin. She did not hear the rustle of disturbed crisp packets behind her… 

Suddenly, a long, thin, pink thing jumped out at Mia, and wrapped itself around her mouth before she could scream. Its single tendril continued to curl around her, strapping her arms to her sides. As Mia lost her balance and fell to the floor, she realised…

_It's bubblegum_…

Swiftly, a second ream of bubblegum weaved itself beside Mia. Mia recognised the colour.

_Cotton candy…_

_Hey, waitaminute, this is just bubblegum!!_

Mia grabbed some of the bubblegum bindings, and tore them apart. She swore she heard a miniature scream come from the writhing gum. Drawing her mace, she began hacking at the coloured stuff, making a pile of tiny bits of gum. Mia turned, and ran out of the alley, not looking back…

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahh!" Garet laughed manically.

"I'm telling the truth!" Mia cried.

She had been trying to enlighten the group about being attacked by bubblegum in the alley- but very unsuccessfully. Isaac and Felix where containing sniggers, Sheba and Jenna just blinked, Piers looked at her as one would look at a madman, Ivan was frowning, and Garet was laughing uncontrollably.  

"C'mon, you gotta believe me! Why would I lie to you?" Mia asked desperately.

"You would lie to us so we would be sympathetic and forget about killing you," Sheba retorted. 

"I wouldn't do that!"

Suddenly, Ivan stood. Everyone looked at him as he said,

"I sense something…something…bad,"

He walked over to the window, and looked out. He gasped. Vault was covered in pink, gooey-looking stuff!

"I told you so!" Mia cried.

(Ivan – yay, im the only one who would believe Mia!!!

Pg – yah. R&R ppls! I need to kno whether this chappy is better or worse than the last one ect….) 


	3. Chapter 3

                                    The attack of the Rabid Bubblegum       

(disclaimer: I do not own GS.

PG – thanx to my three reviewers!

Ivan – so, that's  MercuryKitten, Goldensun rise, and Arewin!!! 

Pg - yah. Now, onto the actual story!)

Chapter 3

Felix carefully stepped out of the inn. The gooey bubblegum melded around his foot, so he quickly wrenched it out. 

"Uhhh……not good…" He muttered.

He drew the Sol blade, and poked the churning mass of pink. It crept up the blade's edge, so he swiped at it, cutting it off the blade. Looking up, he could see little islands of people, climbing up high onto the small parts of the town that weren't covered in bubblegum. There were worried looks on the faces of the adults, and some children were crying.

_It's only a bit of bubblegum,_ He thought. _Only a harmless bit of bubblegum…_

"Grand Gaia!" Felix cried. 

Great gelatinous globules of gum rose high in the air, only to fall back to the earth with a **_SPLAT!_** . Jenna crept out behind Felix, and tried some of her Mars psynergy. It succeeded in making temporary islands of earth in the gum, but they were quickly covered over again. Mia stepped out, and tried freezing it. Now there were hard patches. These, too, got covered over in more gum again. Sheba and Ivan tried a Spark Plasma each, but bubblegum is made of rubber so it didn't really do anything.

"Mia," Piers said, "This is your fault. Try and find a way to resolve it!"

"Oh yes, put the blame on me," She grumbled.

_What do I do?_ She thought. _Gaia doesn't do it, burning it is only temporary and there isn't enough mars adepts in town for it to be effective, Spark Plasma doesn't cut it, freezing it doesn't…but…how about…_

"We could try eating it?" She wondered aloud.

There was a sudden outburst from the people around here; things like, "Are you crazy?" and "Hell no! That stuff's been on the _floor!_". But Mia bent down, and plucked a handful of gum from the floor, and put it in her mouth and chewed. The gum expelled a shriek, but it died away pretty quickly. Mia was left with a mouthful of ordinary gum.

"That's what we have to do," She explained, "We have to chew it!"

"Chew it!" She called over to the islands of villagers.

Everyone tentatively reached for a handful. The soft chewing noises where all that could be heard for a moment.

"Look," Ivan whispered.

Over at one of the bigger islands of people, there was already a gaping gap in the pink where there wasn't enough gum to fill it up.

"Have more!!" Mia cried. 

There was a rush of hands to grab some bubblegum, and someone even let their dog out. The dog snarled, and ripped a huge chunk of gum from the floor. The screams and shrieks and yells of the gum were somewhat unnerving, but still the people of Vault chewed steadily on. 

A few hours later, there was nothing left.

"We did it!!" Mia cried happily.

There was no rabid chewing gum left, and the village sparkled, and the dentist made a lot of money because it wasn't sugar-free gum.  But…in the deepest, darkest backstreet…a tiny, miniscule glob of pink…glowed…

The End, man!!

 (Ivan – You finished it!

Pg – yah. R&R ppls! I left one of those its-the-end-so-lets-ive-u-a-slight-cliffhanger-and-get-on-with-writing-The-War-of-Alchemy.

Ivan- isn't that advertising?

PG – meh.)


End file.
